


羞耻play三十题 07

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 07

07 停车场的车震  
文/幻阳

看见站在他面前的朴灿烈，吴亦凡已经气疯了头，觉得这人不知廉耻以外，更是侮辱了这家他和朴禾一起经营的公司！害死了朴禾，竟然还有勇气站在这个地方，难道他真的一点羞耻之心都没有？

吴亦凡气愤地拉着朴灿烈走到停车场，不顾朴灿烈怎么推搡就是不听，布满血丝的眼眸特别吓人，周围的温度似是因他越发冷漠而下降，朴灿烈此时再怎么挣扎也感觉到了吴亦凡的不对劲，立马就静了声，唯唯诺诺地任由吴亦凡拉着走。

吴亦凡将朴灿烈甩到副驾驶座位，自己则欺压上去，揪着朴灿烈胸前的衣襟，将人拉近自己，恶狠狠地道：“谁让你来的？！”

“我……我只是怕你没吃，给你带了午餐……”朴灿烈低着头不敢看吴亦凡，说话的声音越来越小，到后面几乎听不见，吴亦凡的眼神实在太让他畏惧。

“谁他妈要你的午餐？！”吴亦凡松开手，用力地推开朴灿烈，即使后面是柔软的车垫，朴灿烈还是被撞得生疼，却不敢出声，“你以为你什么身份？我和禾禾的公司是你这种人可以踏进来的吗？告诉你，你不配！”

朴灿烈的下巴几乎碰到胸膛了，吴亦凡说的每一句话都直往他内心深处插去，疼得快要窒息。是啊，在吴亦凡眼里，他就是个多么肮脏不堪的人，他害死自己的堂姐，他爱上堂姐的男朋友，恶心！

“那，那就不吃吧……”朴灿烈也不知道哪里来的勇气竟说出这样的话。他从来不敢顶撞吴亦凡，即使吴亦凡说得太难听，他也只是默默地接受吴亦凡的恶评，不会反驳。

“朴灿烈你活腻了是不是？！”吴亦凡一把抓着朴灿烈的双颊，拇指和其余四指紧掐着让手下的人根本无法动弹，只能红着眼眶倔强地看他。

“这么倔强呢？！是要我做死你是吧？”说着吴亦凡不给朴灿烈任何反应的时间，开始扯下朴灿烈身上的衣物，用力一扯，衬衫的纽扣全崩开来，四处跌落在车上。

朴灿烈仅剩的最后一点防线也没有了，本是倔强的眼神顿时变得绝望，眼泪似是断了弦一样流了下来，央求着吴亦凡：“不，不，亦凡住手，我求求你，住手！”这是停车场啊！这里可是有监视器的啊！

“在你用那眼神看我的那一刻起，你就应该知道你接下来是什么命运，你根本无从选择。”吴亦凡冷淡道。拇指和食指掐住朴灿烈右边的乳头，用力地转动，嘴来到左手边的那颗突起，放入口中毫不留情地啃咬，像是要将两边的小豆给拧断、咬断。

“啊！！！”朴灿烈的手放在吴亦凡肩上不断推开，可吴亦凡却不放开，被咬着的乳头只能跟着被拉前，疼得直喊，“亦凡，别，好疼！快放开！”

见吴亦凡根本没有想要放过他的乳头的意思，朴灿烈真急了，眼泪更是不停地涌出来，这回吴亦凡真是要把他乳头咬断吧？他吴亦凡敢。

绝望之时，吴亦凡已经放开，拉起朴灿烈和他换了个位置，让朴灿烈坐在他身上，自己则开始在朴灿烈全身留下啃咬的痕迹。先是那瘦削的下巴和那因撇过头而露出美丽弧度的脖子，再来是越过那已经红肿的乳头来到肚脐，无一不让他觉得甜美。

肚脐是朴灿烈最为敏感的地方之一，被吴亦凡这么一舔，本是僵硬的身体瞬间软了下来，嘴里发出难耐的闷哼。

“亦亦凡……唔……”手不禁揪住吴亦凡的肩膀，肚子凑前些，想要得到更多，更多属于吴亦凡的挑逗，那似是安抚的挑逗，早已忘了十分钟前的自己还在担心着会被监控拍摄到。

“舒服是吧？小荡妇。”吴亦凡嘴角一挑，舔弄之余还轻咬朴灿烈嫩滑无赘肉的肚子和侧腰，令他爱不释手。

裤子的扣子不知在何时已经被朴灿烈自己解开半挂在臀部，露出花色的内裤，即滑稽又性感至极。

“呵，这么闷骚，穿这么花俏的内裤。”停车场内昏暗的灯光照耀着，吴亦凡在情动之余依稀可见包裹住朴灿烈下身的布料。其实朴灿烈的内裤都是吴亦凡因恶趣味而买的，其余单色内裤都被丢得一干二净了。

“唔不……”朴灿烈摇头，挂在脸颊的泪珠随着头的摆动而滑落下来，“啪嗒”一声滴在吴亦凡的手上，温热的感觉立马在吴亦凡的手背上晕开来，逐渐变冷，最后变成没感觉。

吴亦凡在朴灿烈的配合下，顺利地拉下朴灿烈的裤子，那花俏的内裤曝露在空气中。似是嘲笑一般，吴亦凡轻笑了一声，恶意不脱去那与朴灿烈格格不入的内裤，手钻到里头去揉捏朴灿烈的臀瓣。

朴灿烈早就羞得双颊通红，埋在吴亦凡的肩窝不敢看他，几不可闻的闷哼传入吴亦凡耳中，下身更是涨大一分。

大概也只有在做爱的时候，吴亦凡才会显得温柔些了吧……

吴亦凡掰开白皙的臀瓣，触碰在那小巧的穴口，那令人失去理智的小可爱正随着主人的喘息一胀一缩的，即使看不见，吴亦凡却也觉得下身再次充血，裤子都快容不下那巨大的物体。

大概也只有在做爱的时候，朴灿烈在吴亦凡眼里才会显得可爱一些吧。

“今天就把你操到小穴合都合不拢。”吴亦凡在朴灿烈耳畔低语，说的净是污秽的词语，使身上之人抖了抖，随后又补充：“就在这狭窄的空间里。”

语毕，吴亦凡的手指探入深深的秘穴中，探索那干燥的内壁，搜寻朴灿烈的敏感点。很快，就找到令朴灿烈颤抖的点，不停地往那个地方抽插、按压。

“啊……”朴灿烈下意识地抓紧，所幸有衣服隔着，指甲才没有陷入吴亦凡的皮肉之中。

待扩张足够后，朴灿烈已经射过一次，吴亦凡捏着朴灿烈的下巴，道：“光靠手指就射了，看来你这淫荡的体质一点都没变啊。等不及了是吧，嗯？后面那骚穴没有我的东西慰问，怎样都不会很爽是吧？”

“不是……”朴灿烈眼睛瞥向一边，不敢直视眼前人。

“不是？”吴亦凡挑眉，声量故意提高，“呵呵，既然不是，那就算了吧。”说着就要推开朴灿烈。

激将法，朴灿烈不是不知道，但见吴亦凡真的快走了他却慌了，和吴亦凡最为接近的时刻不该就这样结束的。他立即环住吴亦凡的肩膀，“不，亦凡，别走！”

“怎么？不是说不的吗？我走了你应该更高兴才是。”

朴灿烈脸红着摇头，解开吴亦凡的衣衫、裤头，从内裤里面拿出惊人的巨大，在手里把玩了一会儿，深吸一口气对着自己的洞口缓缓坐了下去，开始自己律动起来。

“啊啊~亦凡……”车上的空间始终不比床上，朴灿烈不矮，反而很高，活动的空间更是减少了不少，加之吴亦凡时不时在他坐下来的时候狠狠往上一顶，碰撞得太过猛而顶到车顶。

吴亦凡低沉地喘息，朴灿烈毫不吝啬的呻吟更使他欲火焚身，扶着朴灿烈纤细的腰肢就快速地顶弄起来，粗壮的龟头即快速又有频率地擦过体内的那块突起。朴灿烈扭了扭腰调整位置，好让那恶意不往欲望戳去的龟头能够顶撞到敏感点。

“这么淫荡嗯？知道吗，这么多鸭之中，那些变态大叔最爱的就是你这种。诱人不说，还像个荡妇一样会勾人欲望，呻吟声更是让人想要狠狠把你做坏，然后关起来，再狠狠地做，做到后面抽搐颤抖，里头还有白色的液体流出来，像个母猪一样。”

“不……不要，嗯啊……啊！……”本来干掉的眼眶再次湿润起来，不是胆怯吴亦凡说的话语，相反的，他却很兴奋，抬头的分身滴出粘稠的液体来，不久后便看见一抹白光闪过，精液喷射在两人身上。

“哈，竟然听这种话都能射，真是比那些妓女还要淫乱不堪。你说你怎么这么恶心呢。”

也不知怎么的，吴亦凡就是特别气恼，毫无缘由的。或许是在恼怒朴灿烈的浪荡吧，可他又找不到贴切的理由来说服自己为什么要因为这个而生气。

很久很久以后，他才知道原来他在这个时候已经在乎起朴灿烈来了，当然这都是后话了。

吴亦凡双手蹂躏朴灿烈富有弹性的屁股，朴灿烈虽瘦，但也不至于瘦得不营养，反而身材均匀，该有肉的地方还是特别有肉感的，譬如屁股，让他爱不释手，再者欲望早就红了眼，手的力度没拿捏好，把朴灿烈掐得生疼。

拖着朴灿烈的两边臀瓣，配合自己的顶弄往下按，狭小的甬道包裹住吴亦凡的茎身，那小小的嘴贪婪地含入所有，里面分泌出来的淫液随着抽插“噗呲噗呲”作响，轻轻地溅在穴口外围。

车内的动情时刻看在车外人的眼里却是极致尴尬，只敢绕路走开，不敢正面迎上去破坏他们的“美好”时光。所幸车子的隔音还算良好，朴灿烈的浪叫还不至于让除开吴亦凡以外的人听见。

也不知过了多久，吴亦凡下身抖了抖全全交代在朴灿烈的体内，与此同时朴灿烈也一个激灵，已经不浓稠的白浊再次从孔洞喷了出来。朴灿烈有些无奈，吴亦凡才射了一次，他却已经射了三次，明明都是男人，却是天壤之别。

朴灿烈无力地挂在吴亦凡身上喘着气，屁股大概已经被吴亦凡捏得青紫了。

这时，朴灿烈又感觉到与自己的茎身贴在一起的巨龙渐渐苏醒，他主动地握住那大得可怕的东西撸了撸，结果被吴亦凡一掌拍开，对准他的后庭一插，又是新一轮的抽插。

罢了，都是他心甘情愿的。太爱这个人的下场总不会是好的，至少在朴禾死过后，他是这样想的。


End file.
